Más rápido que la luz
by syzygy-galaxia
Summary: Hermione siempre había sabido que la luz viajaba más rápido que el sonido... HHr, oneshot.


_La trama principal de este fic fue idea de Paola, una amiga, y por eso este fic es de ella y para ella (por eso y porque fue su cumpleaños jaja). Espero que les guste, y ya saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos :D_

_Saludos. _

_**Más rápido que la luz...**_

Hermione estaba segura de que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Un segundo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y al siguiente abrirlos para comprobar que todo iba bien, de manera que llevaba aproximadamente media hora así, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, las manos entrelazadas y la constante sensación de un grito contenido en la garganta. Además, el clima no podía ser peor. Fuertes ráfagas de viento agitaban su impermeable y no había manera de evitar que las frías gotas de lluvia le mojaran el rostro. Los relámpagos se dejaban ver de vez en cuando, haciendo que ella se encogiera cada vez que uno aparecía surcando el cielo, anunciando el sonido de los truenos. Alguna vez había leído algo acerca de que el tiempo en segundos que pasaba entre el destello de un relámpago y el sonido de un trueno, podía utilizarse para calcular la distancia a la que tal relámpago había caído. Porque la luz, viajaba más rápido que el sonido.

"¡Bendito Merlín! ¡se va a matar!" exclamó, observando el puntito de color negro, que apenas podía distinguirse en el cielo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con ganas de echarse a llorar. Harry Potter se las iba a pagar. Entre él y Ron iban a matarla de un ataque de ansiedad.

El puntito de color negro, se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, y de repente, Hermione lo vio caer. Y caer. Y seguir cayendo. Y junto con él, el corazón se le iba hasta los pies y la garganta se le cerraba hasta que luego, se detenía casi abruptamente y recuperaba una inclinación normal. Harry en su escoba no viajaba tan rápido como el sonido, ni que la luz, pero por Merlín, lograba hacer que ella se asustara más que viendo cien relámpagos y escuchando mil truenos. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle por la tensión acumulada, y en el estómago estaba la presencia de ese nudo que por momentos hasta se hacía doloroso. Harry Potter se las iba a pagar.

Se movió cerca de la barandilla del balcón en el que había sufrido durante los últimos días (tres, para ser exactos) y observó con atención como ahora Harry hacía un movimiento en zigzag, mientras se agazapaba sobre la escoba para ir adquiriendo más velocidad. Bien. Eso no era peligroso. Aunque ella no veía la necesidad de ir tan rápido. Cuando Harry hubo terminado de hacer ese movimiento, ascendió nuevamente. Ella tampoco veía la necesidad de ir tan alto. Cuando alcanzó una altura considerable, hizo un movimiento en espiral, girando el cuerpo junto con la escoba. Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida que abrió los ojos y apretó los labios por milésima vez. Harry volvió a adoptar una postura normal. Ella respiró aliviada. Por los calcetines de Merlín, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?. Generalmente su amigo arriesgaba irresponsablemente la vida (porque ella se negaba a llamar a eso entrenamiento) durante una hora. Observó el cronómetro con el que contaba los minutos. Apenas iban treinta y cinco. Angustiada, levantó la mirada hacia Harry, que ahora trazaba círculos en el aire, por encima de las copas de los árboles más altos. Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y luego se frotó la sien, tratando inútilmente de aliviar un poco la tensión.

Harry voló acercándose hasta donde ella se encontraba, y sonriente le preguntó:

"¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?"

"Diez minutos." mintió Hermione. "Casi nada, de hecho, no tiene importancia si terminamos con esto. Son sólo diez minutos."

"Creo que los puedo aprovechar." Le dijo Harry.

"¡Pero te estás arriesgando demasiado!. ¿No crees que las condiciones no son las mejores para estar practicando ese tipo de movimientos?" preguntó Hermione, rogando internamente para que él le diera la razón.

"Es precisamente lo importante de practicar con este clima. Uno nunca sabe lo que se puede encontrar en un partido de Quidditch, y si practicas en condiciones extremas, entonces las normales serán pan comido."

"¡Y si te rompes la cabeza ya no volverás a jugar Quidditch en toda tu vida!"

Harry soltó una carcajada, y a Hermione le dieron ganas de darle un golpe para que el sentido común se le acomodara en esa cabeza hueca.

"Solo un par de minutos más." Le dijo, dando media vuelta y alejándose de ella vertiginosamente.

Hermione soltó un quejido.

Harry volvió a ascender. Y Hermione se preparó para lo que siempre le detenía el corazón. Ella ya le había advertido lo peligroso del movimiento, pero él decía que si quería perfeccionarlo, necesitaba practicarlo, por consiguiente ignoraba los comentarios de Hermione. Hermione respiró profundamente. Nunca había salido mal, y ahora no tenía por qué ser la excepción. La lluvia arreció más, y el viento se volvió más fuerte.

"¡Harry! ¡Ya no lo intentes!." le gritó, agitando una mano para que él la pudiera ver desde la distancia a la que se encontraba.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego con las manos, como dándole instrucciones para que se calmara.

"¡Por favor! ¡puedes hacerlo mañana!." Gritó nuevamente, dando pequeños saltitos de impaciencia.

Él no le hizo el menor caso.

"¡Maldición!." Exclamó Hermione enfadada. "¡Eres un inconsciente cabeza hueca!".

Hasta esa distancia, casi le pareció ver que Harry sonreía.

"¡Te vas a romper todo! ¡y después no vengas a-" Harry se inclinó en la escoba y comenzó a acelerar, "quejarte porque te rompiste un hueso-" hizo un rápido giro en espiral en posición horizontal, "¡porque te lo estoy advirtiendo!".

Luego, su amigo giró nuevamente, una y otra vez hasta que ella apenas si podía distinguir una mancha borrosa en el aire que se movía con una rapidez impresionante. "Merlín, protégelo." Susurró Hermione, observando fijamente como ahora descendía sin interrumpir ese movimiento en espiral.

Y luego, sucedió lo que ella siempre había temido.

De alguna manera una de las manos de Harry perdió contacto con la escoba, y por inercia su otra mano se soltó. Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca. _"Es otra maldita acrobacia de él, ya lo tenía planeado" _pensó desesperada. Pero cuando lo vio salir despedido de la escoba, todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar su nombre y salir corriendo de la casa en la que se hallaba, para buscarlo en el bosque.

Con la lluvia convertida ahora en tormenta, Hermione corrió entre arbustos y árboles, enterrando los pies en el lodo y resbalándose una y otra vez.

"¡¡Harry!" gritó, intentando dirigirse hasta el lugar en donde ella calculaba que su amigo había caído.

Un relámpago iluminó el bosque, trazando sombras que casi parecían tenebrosas. _"Por Merlín, no cayó de muy alto, tiene que estar bien, además los árboles pudieron haber amortiguado su caída. Santo Merlín. Es un estúpido, se lo advertí. Por favor que esté bien."_

"¡Harry!" volvió a gritar, observando a un lado y a otro, sin encontrar nada.

El viento agitaba los árboles con furia y la lluvia obstruía bastante su campo visual.

"¡¡¡Harry!"

Tenía que encontrarlo. _"Estúpido irresponsable, se lo dije muchas veces. Pero no. Condiciones extremas, ¡me importa un knut!. Por favor que esté bien. Debí haber insistido más en que no lo intentara. No tiene cerebro. Como puede ser tan, tan, tan- ¡por favor que esté bien!"_

De repente, chispas de color rojo intenso llamaron su atención, y tan pronto como las vio aparecer, las identificó. Eran una señal de Harry. Corriendo y cayéndose en el proceso, llenándose de lodo los jeans y con el impermeable estorbándole para que se pusiera de pie, se dirigió hacia él. _"Él está bien, está bien. Pudo realizar el hechizo. Está bien."_ Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras se acercaba.

Finalmente llegó hasta él. Estaba entre un tronco derribado y un arbusto, boca arriba.

"¡Harry!. Por Merlín, no te muevas. No te muevas."

"Aaay..." fue todo lo que él pudo responder, mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿Qué te duele?" le preguntó Hermione, tomando su pulso, que era débil pero acelerado. "¿Me escuchas verdad? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, ¿Harry?"

Su amigo volteó a verla con los ojos un tanto vidriosos.

"Si, estoy bien... me duele... me duele... todo."

Hermione llevó una mano a su rostro. Estaba pálido y sudaba ligeramente, pero tenia la piel fría y temblaba un poco.

"Creo que estás en shock." Le dijo, apartándole el cabello del rostro, que tenía bastante arañado por las ramas de los árboles. "Pero estarás bien. No te preocupes."

"_Santo Merlín, ¿y ahora que hago?"_ pensó Hermione, observando a su alrededor. Él no llevaba impermeable (decía que reducía la velocidad que podía alcanzar en el aire), tenía la ropa empapada, una herida un tanto profunda en la mejilla, y otra en el brazo izquierdo, que sangraba ligeramente.

"Voy a intentar... ¿levitarte de acuerdo?" le preguntó, colocando una mano sobre su estómago.

El asintió con la cabeza.

"Creo que me duele mucho una pierna." Le dijo, señalando su pierna derecha.

Hermione suspiró, y con una mano tocó su pierna.

"¿Aquí?" le dijo, haciendo un poco de presión en la rodilla.

"No... más abajo." Le dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos, como anticipándose al dolor.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y colocó una mano cerca de su tobillo. Hizo un poco de presión.

"¡AY! ¡¡No tan fuerte!" gritó Harry.

"¡Todo es tu culpa!" le dijo Hermione, sintiéndose ofendida.

Harry gimió, y ella no supo muy bien si fue por el dolor o el justo reclamo.

"No me levites. Yo puedo caminar." Le dijo Harry, intentando incorporarse.

"Estás loco."

"Si puedo." Insistió, mientras se apoyaba en una mano para ponerse de pie.

"¡No te muevas!. Puedes lastimarte más."

"¡Arrggghh!" exclamó Harry, cuando, al apoyarse en una mano, se dio cuenta de que tenía un corte en la palma que le dolía demasiado.

Ella tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no decirle: te lo dije.

"Déjame levitarte."

El asintió levemente y Hermione tomó su varita, se acercó al tobillo de Harry e hizo un hechizo que había aprendido en un curso de "Primeros Hechizos en Emergencias". No curaba la lesión, pero si disminuía el dolor en una cantidad importante. Su varita emitió un destello azulado que pareció envolver el tobillo de Harry por unos segundos, y luego desapareció.

"¿Te duele menos?" le preguntó Hermione, observando a Harry.

Su amigo asintió.

"Gracias." Le dijo.

"Por nada."

"Creo que perdí mis lentes." Le dijo Harry.

Hermione observó inútilmente a su alrededor.

"No sé ningún hechizo para mejorar tu vista Harry. Tendrás que comprar otros."

No muy conforme con las palabras de Hermione, Harry asintió a regañadientes.

El camino de regreso a la pequeña cabaña que habían rentado para la temporada de entrenamiento de Harry, fue un tanto... tediosa. Sólo para Hermione. Era necesario tener un alto grado de concentración para levitar a una persona durante una distancia larga, y más si esa persona se mantenía diciendo: cuidado, a la izquierda, ahora a la derecha, cuidado con ese árbol, hay una piedra en el suelo, no te vayas a tropezar, y un sin fin de cosas más que terminaron por hacer que se preguntara si dejarlo caer de golpe no sería una buena manera de callarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada, Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita para colocarlo en las escaleras de la entrada de la cabaña. Era un lugar pequeño y tranquilo. Harry, ahora como jugador profesional de Quidditch, lo había rentado para poder entrenar en ese bosque donde prácticamente ningún muggle podía verlo. Y en esa temporada, ella había sido invitada por él, y Hermione, ingenua al pensar que sería divertido, había aceptado sin imaginar el infierno diario que le esperaba cada vez que Harry se subía en esa escoba del demonio.

"Ya estamos aquí." Le dijo Hermione, abriendo la puerta con su varita y un Alohomora.

Observó a Harry, que ahora parecía un poco soñoliento y temblaba un poco más que antes.

"¿Harry?"

Su amigo sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada, que hasta entonces había estado posada en el piso de madera.

"Tengo un poco de frío."

Ella se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su frente.

"Es normal, estás en shock. ¿Puedes caminar un poco?."

El asintió, y ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, lo que le costó un poco de trabajo pues Harry tenía que soportar prácticamente todo su peso en ella.

"Sólo coloca una mano alrededor de mi."

"Hermione, no vas a poder." Le dijo Harry.

"Por supuesto que si." Afirmó ella.

Cuando finalmente Harry pudo ponerse completamente de pie, se apoyó en ella. Y Hermione casi se va de bruces.

"Te lo dije."

"Guarda silencio." Le dijo Hermione, intentando mantener el equilibrio con el peso de Harry encima.

Caminaron a trompicones, con Harry quejándose cada metro que avanzaban y Hermione intentando no tropezarse demasiado. Él cojeaba y respiraba con algo de dificultad, y Hermione intentaba sostenerlo al mismo tiempo que conducirlo a su habitación sin derribar la mitad de los muebles que estaban en su camino. Luego de varias lámparas derribadas, una taza rota y un florero hecho añicos, llegaron a la habitación y Harry cayó pesadamente en la cama. Lanzó un quejido y apretó los ojos.

Quitándose el impermeable, y limpiando el lodo de sus jeans con un hechizo; Hermione corrió a la cocina por un poco de agua, y con un hechizo que había aprendido en el mismo curso, le dio un tratamiento especial al agua para que tuviera un efecto desinfectante. Estaba segura de que las heridas de Harry no eran graves, y llevarlo a San Mungo o cualquier otro Hospital, ya fuera muggle o no, hubiera sido bastante complicado en esa situación. Sobre todo si se consideraba que Harry había puesto un hechizo anti-aparición en un radio de un kilómetro. ¡No lo podía llevar en esas condiciones un kilómetro!. Al final seria peor. Y considerando el estado de Harry, tampoco podía pedirle que quitara tal hechizo. En fin, que considerando la situación, no quedaba otra salida que no fuera atenderlo ella misma.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, donde había un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Luego, regresó a la habitación de Harry, encontrándolo recostado y con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Harry?" dijo, acercándose a él con todos los utensilios que había recolectado.

Él abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces.

"No puedes dormirte así. Estás empapado. Y lo último que necesitas es resfriarte."

Muy cansado para responderle, su amigo cerró los ojos. Hermione colocó botellas, vendas y algodones en una mesita cercana, y luego caminó nuevamente hasta él, colocando una mano sobre su frente. Tenía un poco de fiebre.

"Genial." Susurró, tomando un paño y humedeciéndolo. "Harry, por favor despierta. Necesitas... quitarte la ropa."

Cómo se la iba a quitar él, estando en el estado en el que estaba, era algo que ella quería pensar que podía hacer por sí sólo. Ella podía ayudarlo, pero definitivamente no se quería ver en una situación de demasiada piel expuesta con su mejor amigo. Algo que no podían decir aquellas sanadoras que en algún momento lo habían atendido cuando Harry se había lesionado durante un partido. Aquellas mujeres parecían encontrar extremadamente necesario quitarle los pantalones, aunque la lesión fuera en el brazo.

Decidiendo que Harry no podía quedarse dormido, lo sacudió un poco del hombro.

"Harry, por favor despierta."

Su amigo abrió nuevamente los ojos.

"Tienes que ayudarme." Le dijo, colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Harry. "Tenemos que quitarte esa ropa."

"_Santo mago de los hipogrifos, esta situación será bastante complicada."_ Pensó Hermione. Y aquello de demasiada piel expuesta, seguramente era algo que no se podría evitar.

Lo ayudó a incorporarse y cuando finalmente pudo sentarse, le hizo una seña para que se quitara la camisa que llevaba puesta. Con gesto de dolor, Harry comenzó a desabotonarla. La herida que tenía en el brazo parecía dolerle demasiado, y no era para menos, pues seguramente se la había hecho con alguna gruesa rama de un árbol. Afortunadamente no sangraba abundantemente, pero si de una manera constante. Cuando finalmente pudo despojarse de la prenda (Hermione tuvo que ayudarlo un poco al final, pues le dolía flexionar el brazo), la muchacha tomó otro paño húmedo y limpió cuidadosamente la herida que tenía Harry.

"Se supone que tiene el mismo efecto que el alcohol." Le dijo, sentándose junto a él en la cama para poder realizar mejor su labor.

"Eso explica por que me quitaste la camisa sin que yo protestara. Intentas aprovecharte de mi."

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse, y entre nerviosa y divertida, continuó pasando el paño húmedo hasta que la herida de Harry quedó limpia. Tenía algunos golpes y rasguños leves en los hombros, el pecho y los costados, pero nada que con algún ungüento no se pudiera solucionar. Desafortunadamente, estaba casi segura de que ahí no tendría los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar algún ungüento de ese tipo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Harry, cuando la escuchó emitir un sonido de inconformidad.

"No tengo nada para curarte esas heridas." Le dijo, señalando los rasguños y los golpes.

"No hay problema. No son gran cosa."

Hermione se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia el guardarropa de Harry y extrajo una playera de algodón. Luego, se la entregó a Harry para que se la pusiera.

"Gracias." Susurró Harry.

"Tengo que vendarte el brazo." Le dijo Hermione, señalando su brazo y poniéndose enseguida pie para tomar una de las vendas que había encontrado en el botiquín.

Colocó una pomada sobre la herida de Harry y luego comenzó a envolverle el brazo con la venda. Cuando llevaba aproximadamente la mitad, su amigo protestó.

"Está muy apretada."

Hermione lo observó, frunciendo el ceño. Luego comenzó a desenrollar la venda.

"¿Así está mejor?" le preguntó, cuando ya llevaba una tercera parte.

Harry asintió.

Cuando terminó de vendarle el brazo, tomó la playera de algodón y la pasó por encima de su cabeza.

"No soy un niño Hermione." Le dijo Harry.

"Tienes razón. Creo que un niño sería más prudente que tú." Dijo Hermione, dejando que Harry terminara de vestirse con la playera.

No supo cuál fue la expresión de su amigo, pues en ese momento la playera le cubría el rostro, pero por el sonido que salió de su garganta, no estaba muy de acuerdo con el comentario.

"Listo." Dijo Harry, sonriendo como si se sintiera orgulloso de si mismo.

"¿Harry?" dijo Hermione.

"¿Hmm?"

"Tu tobillo. No sé que tan grave sea."

"No es fractura."

"¿Estás seguro?"

El asintió, y de alguna manera, ella también estaba segura de eso. El dolor en ese caso hubiera sido mucho más intenso y ni siquiera el hechizo que había aplicado en él habría bastado para aminorar la molestia.

"Me sorprende que no te hayas roto un solo hueso. De cualquier manera, es necesario... vendarlo, o algo." Titubeó un poco. "Y el pantalón. Traeré uno de tu guardarropa para que puedas cambiarte. "

Él asintió. Hermione caminó al guardarropa y tomó el primer pantalón para dormir que encontró, colocándolo después a un costado de Harry, sobre la cama. Se quedó un momento de pie, frente a él.

"Quieres que..." le dijo, señalando el pantalón.

"No... no, gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo." Le dijo Harry. "Creo..." agregó en un susurro.

"_Benditos gnomos, que bueno que puede hacerlo él."_. Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, aunque se tropezó con la pata de una silla que estaba por ahí. Se quedó fuera durante algunos largos minutos, intentando mantener alejada esa imagen mental de Harry quitándose la camisa. Pero sobre todo, de ella ayudándolo. Ser su mejor amiga no implicaba dejar de apreciar lo que Harry- de repente, escuchó un CRACK dentro de la habitación. Asustada, corrió para ver que lo había ocasionado.

Harry estaba en el piso, y a un lado de él, la lámpara del buró, estaba rota. Hermione pensó que sólo Tonks hubiera podido causar tantos destrozos como ellos los habían hecho en un sólo día.

"No pude mantener el equilibrio." Le dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie con gran dificultad. "Y además estoy casi ciego."

Sonriendo a medias ella se acercó a él, ayudándolo a que se sentara en la cama. Hermione observó la lámpara en el suelo, y con un Reparo y un movimiento de su varita, quedó como nueva.

"¿No te lastimaste?"

"¿Más?. No tengo tan mala suerte."

"Yo no estaría tan segura." le dijo Hermione

Harry rió ligeramente. Hermione bajó la mirada hasta el pie que Harry tenía lastimado. Lo tenía hinchado y rojo, y ella tomó un poco del mismo ungüento que había encontrado en el botiquín y comenzó a untárselo en el pie y tobillo. Harry aspiró profundamente cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con su piel.

"¿Duele demasiado?" le preguntó Hermione, levantando la mirada y observando a Harry, que tenia la mandíbula apretada y daba la impresión de estar conteniendo la respiración.

Él negó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Hermione volvió a bajar la mirada y continuó frotando la lesión. Ahora parecía un buen momento para recitar esa cancioncita que alguna vez Ginny le había enseñado "para mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas, cuando quieras alejar tu mente de ciertas situaciones incómodas". Básicamente, ella lo llamaba ignorar a todo el mundo. _"Un dragón se mecía en la tela de una acromántula, dos dragones se mecían en la tela de una acromántula,"_ comenzó Hermione a contar mentalmente, y casi al instante se dio cuenta de la tontería que estaba haciendo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó de masajear el pie de Harry.

"Listo."

Ambos suspiraron inconscientemente. _"Un dragón se mecía en la tela de una acromántula, dos dragones..."_

"¿Hermione?"

La voz de Harry la sacó de sus series numéricas de dragones y acromántulas.

"Gracias." Dijo Hermione.

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño.

"Quiero decir. Listo."

"Por nada... " dijo Harry, "... quiero decir, gracias."

A Hermione le dieron ganas de reír, y a Harry también, pero entonces cada uno habría tenido que explicar el motivo de sus sonrisas. Por supuesto, eso era algo que dos mejores amigos no habrían podido explicar sin dejar en el aire la respuesta de que eran algo más. Bajando la mirada, el ojiverde observó la palma de su mano izquierda. Al caer, se había cortado con algo.

En silencio, Hermione tomó otro paño húmedo y tomó su mano, comenzando a limpiarla delicadamente.

"No me pongas alcohol ahí." Le dijo Harry, susurrando.

"Te lo mereces..."

Lo sintió sonreír. Cuando finalmente terminó de limpiar esa herida, levantó la mirada y observó a Harry. Tenía la frente un poco húmeda y en su rostro se reflejaba un gesto de cansancio que lo dejaba con la mirada un tanto ausente.

"¿Sigues teniendo frío?" le preguntó, limpiando su frente.

"Si..."

Con gesto preocupado, Hermione se puso de pie y luego lo ayudó a levantarse para poder cubrirlo con las mantas de la cama. Harry se metió en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y suspirando cuando quedó recostado por completo.

"Esto no es justo." Dijo Hermione, sentándose en el borde de la cama y tomando otro paño más, para limpiar el rostro de Harry.

"¿Qué cosa?" le preguntó Harry, ladeando la cabeza y encogiendo los ojos para observarla mejor.

"No tienes idea de cómo me siento cada vez que te subes a esa escoba y haces todas esas locuras. Y encima de todo, cuando sufres un accidente, tengo que cuidarte."

"No tienes ninguna obligación..."

"¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿dejarte tendido en medio de una tormenta para que te caiga un rayo?"

"Es una opción..."

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza también?" le preguntó Hermione, dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice en la frente. "Y no puedo creer que hagas esto cada temporada. ¿Qué pasaría si sufrieras un accidente aquí y nadie se diera cuenta?. Santo cielo, Harry, esto es muy serio. No puedes ser tan irresponsable. Tiene que haber una manera de reducir el riesgo que estás corriendo. Como si andar dando vueltas con tu escoba en el aire fuera algo necesario."

"Es lo que me gusta hacer..."

"Entonces estás loco."

Harry comenzó a reír.

"¡No es gracioso!" exclamó Hermione, ejerciendo inconscientemente más presión sobre una de las heridas en la mejilla de Harry. "Te pudiste haber matado hoy."

"Hermione..."

"¿Y sabes cómo me hubiera sentido?. Por supuesto que no, no tienes idea. Tú eres el irresponsable que anda volando entre rayos y tormentas, mientras yo estoy abajo rogándole a Merlín que no te rompas la cabeza."

Harry la observó con una extraña expresión. Una mezcla entre diversión, y al mismo tiempo como si comprendiera lo que ella sentía. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Hermione terminaba de limpiar la última herida de Harry, que tenía en la mejilla.

Afuera, la lluvia había cesado de caer y el silencio y la tranquilidad en la que los dos habían estado viviendo durante tres días, volvió.

"No me pidas que deje de volar." Le dijo Harry a Hermione, con gesto serio.

Hermione lo observó y sonrió de manera comprensiva.

"Sabes que no lo haría."

Harry sonrió.

"Tú no me pidas que deje de preocuparme." Agregó Hermione, doblando los paños secos que habían sobrado y acomodándolos en el buró.

"No lo haré." Respondió Harry.

Ella le sonrió.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo, iluminó la habitación, se desvaneció, se escuchó un trueno y los cristales temblaron, las luces se apagaron y ellos se quedaron en oscuridad total.

"_Por las hadas de todos los bosques encantados."_ pensó Hermione. Y con gran urgencia se puso de pie.

Harry la tomó de la mano, y también sin decir una palabra, tiró ligeramente de ella, levantó las mantas que lo cubrían, y de alguna manera silenciosa le hizo una invitación para que se acomodara a un lado de él. Ella aceptó. Se quitó los zapatos (que parecían hacer "splush" con cada paso que daba) y se metió en la cama junto con él. Harry pasó una mano por su cintura, y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos, poniendo cuidado en no apretarlo demasiado para no lastimarlo.

"Ya no tengo frío..." le dijo Harry, y ella sintió sus labios tibios rozando su mejilla. "Pero sigo estando en shock." Agregó en un susurro.

Hermione sonrió. Movió la cabeza, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se inclinó un poco, pasó una mano por su cuello, y luego por su nuca. Acarició su cabello, aspiró profundo, y luego lo besó en los labios. Despacio. Dejando en cada segundo la seguridad de que eso no era un sueño. Una agradable descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras Harry recorría su mejilla con su dedo pulgar y profundizaba el beso, de manera que Hermione ya no sabía si estaba ahí, o mil metros por encima de la realidad.

Cuando se separó de él, dejó que Harry apoyara su frente en la de ella.

"Descansa..." le dijo Hermione.

Harry suspiró profundamente. No había luz, pero tampoco la necesitaba para saber que él estaba sonriendo en la oscuridad.

"Te amo..." le dijo Harry.

De alguna manera ya lo sabía. Que sus palabras hubieran tardado en llegar, era algo diferente. Pero a veces, cuando él dirigía una mirada, podía ver en sus ojos un brillo que le anticipaba lo que en ese momento acababa de escuchar. Después de todo, la luz siempre viajaba más rápido que el sonido y ahora Hermione sabía que ese hombre tenía más de una manera para hacer que el corazón le saltara de emoción.

FIN 


End file.
